


My Kind of Happy Ending

by Arkiex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AOU spoilers, Gen, Happy Ending, Nobody Dies, everything is okay, maximoff twins, totally not in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkiex/pseuds/Arkiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda travel to the states and are adopted by the Barton family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not in denial, nope, not at all. Takes place after Age of Ultron.

Clint believed that when he retired from SHIELD and Avenger missions, he would live the rest of his life as a family man. No excitement. No danger. No one screaming while squirming and covered in blood.

“It's a boy!” Nathaniel Pietro Barton entered the world the way Clint once believed that he would leave it, minus the squirming and high pitched screaming. Laura was stunning as ever, considering that she had just given birth. It was actually her idea to name their son after Pietro after he had saved her husband's life, he agreed. Both she, and Clint, could feel that their family was now complete and that all _six_ members of the Barton family could return home and continue with a leisure lifestyle. Taking the twins, Wanda and Pietro, home did take some convincing on their part. Pietro was still recovering from when he saved Clint's life and his sister didn't want him to be moved any time soon. However, after Clint begrudgingly volunteered to allowed Wanda to into look into his mind to determine that he wants nothing else but for them to live the life they should have had, they agreed to to live with the Bartons.

The first week of living on the farm was a strange one. Wanda wasn't used to not being in a large town. The Bartons' closest neighbors were over three miles away and there was nothing but fields the entire way. It was strange, but a nice change for her whenever she wasn't chastising her brother for not resting. Pietro saw the wide open fields as a chance to test his abilities and get back into his former shape before Laura started fattening him up on home cooked meals. Despite Wanda's constant nagging, he loved just running without maneuvering around people and buildings. The air was always so fresh and the grass... oh the grass was so fragrant and soft on his rough skin. A man could breathe out here. Pietro loved it. It wasn't always this laid back. The night Laura went into labor was only two weeks after the twins had moved into the house. Clint, being an expert on babies, went into Dad mode and had to calm down all the children in the house – especially the twins.

“Towels! Hot water!” the older twin was running around piling various things that he believed they would need. Within a mere second, the towering mountain of dish towels, pillows, blankets and various stuffed toys were piled up in the living room. Wanda was just as frantic, yelling at her brother and naming off what to stuff in the overnight bags, one for everyone but two for Laura.

“Guys, this isn't a mission, we're just taking her to the hospital.” Wanda and Pietro shared a look at each other. Clint knew that within that small moment of eye contact, several thoughts had been exchanged and they were planning something. Within a blink of his eyes, Clint saw Pietro near vanish as the lad dashed upstairs into Laura and Clint's bedroom.

“Aah! Pietro!” Laura, stilled clothed in her nightgown, was hurriedly being carried by Pietro down the stairs without fully using his powers. Fortunately, the yelling and fervent screaming subsided and Laura had a textbook delivery. Everyone doted on the youngest addition. What Clint hadn't expected was how closely Wanda observed others as they held and cared for Nathaniel. Even when she held the baby for the first time, she looked hesitant that she might do something wrong. He never cried in her arms. Laura always suspected that whenever her son needed something while being held, Wanda would be able to see it and soothe him with pleasant visions to comfort him. Clint never caught on. He did, however, notice that the younger children never missed the bus nor forgot their lunches.

Pietro assigned himself the responsibility of packing the kids' lunch boxes and making sure they don't forget them. One of the few times that they forgot to bring their lunch to school, he raced over at an unbelievable speed to their school and caught them right as they were getting off the bus. Needless to say, he was a big hit with the other kids at school and he stayed with them until the first school bell rang.

During Wanda's free time, she would use her powers to manipulate Nathaniel's toys to hover around him and perform little shows whenever her and Pietro were babysitting. But the best part of living with the Bartons' was that was Pietro no longer had to take the photo out to remember his past. Clint pulled some strings with his old SHIELD and he restored the the crinkled photograph, framing it and hanging it in the house so that the twins could always remember their humble beginnings.


End file.
